Alternant Endings
by maschan
Summary: This is a series, potentialy, of Alternant Endings to LWD episodes. T Rating at it's highest!
1. Rules

OK, the rules of this:

1: I have to have seen the episode first. I can't do an Alternant Ending if I've not seen the episode.

2: Any couples

3: There can be multiple stories from the same episode but with different characters

4:T Rating at the highest.

Please send me what you want.

The first chap is a Dasey at the end of Summer School Blues!


	2. Summer School Blues

**SUMMARY: Set right at the end of Summer School Blues. One of my rare Daseys. Just a little Drabble. **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Derek, the kids and I really enjoyed your help these past couple weeks."

"Well, I was really doing it to help Smarti. She really loves you, you know."

"Please, like anybody could top the great Derek Venturi."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But you're a very close second."

"Thanks anyway. I was wondering if… you wanted to… you know… keep working with me. I'd be glad to have you. And I would share my earnings with you, 50/50."

"I'd enjoy that. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"Tell me if there's anything else between us other than step-sibs."

"Well… Um…"

"I'm waiting."

"I may… be… in love… with you."

"Thought so. I'd love to help you with the kids."

"Thanks, Derek."

She wrapped him in a hug. He, in turn, placed his palm on her chin, lifted it, and pressed their lips together in a soft but loving kiss.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Like I said, this was just a short drabble. I thought it would be cute. I actually thought that they would at least hug at the end of the episode. Dasey forever! (But Lizwin is better!)**

**Please review**

**maschan**


	3. Show Off Tune

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: By request of degrassiderikdrake1075844, I'm doing a Nosey alternant ending. What if Noel hadn't taken the card off of the flowers and Max had skipped the play?**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! How sad. If I did, I would change the script in a heartbeat to every episode containing some Dasey and Lizwin! **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casey walked backstage to find a bouquet of flowers.

'_Wow, Max must've come and left me these flowers. They're gorgeous.'_

"Hey, Casey." A voice said from behind her.

"Max I… You're not Max."

"No, I'm not. I haven't seen him."

"Great. I was hoping he would skip the party to come."

When Casey started to get tears in her eyes, Noel was right there to dry her tears.

"Casey, don't cry. For what it's worth, I thought you were great on stage tonight."

"Great… Thanks for the complement, Mr. Dare."

"No. I lied. I told you that I went out for the play on a dare. I didn't. I heard you saying that you were going out for it and I thought it would be a nice way to get to know you. You're beautiful and smart. Any guy would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend."

"Well, thanks, Noel, but the guy that is supposed to be in love with me isn't here tonight. So much for love. I don't think I'll ever find true love."

"Don't be like that. You look too good to be upset."

"Noel, do you like me?"

"Well, I…"

"Swear to honesty. Do you like me?"

"Yes, Casey. And over this past month I've grown to like you more and more. Getting to know you has been great. And the flowers…"

"What about them?"

"Read the card."

Casey walked over to that flowers and took the card from its hiding place.

_Dear Casey,_

_You have been a great co-star in the play and even if I may not act it, I got these flowers to tell you that I'm in love with you. Please give me a chance. I'm no sports star, and I'm not in a rock band, but I have a heart full of love for you… _

_That may be all I have to offer you, but please know that everything in this card is true. _

_Love (If you'll let me)_

_Noel_

"Wow, Noel. Thank you."

"It was nothing. And it is true."

"No, I mean thank you for being there for me."

She wrapped him in a hug and leaned up to lightly kiss him.

"Noel, could you give me a ride home?"

"Love to."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: I know it's not the greatest, but I've not seen the episode in a while, so if there are any mistakes, please tell me. **

**Thanks**

**maschan **


	4. Lizwin Crushing The Coach

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: OK, so this isn't an alternant ending, but it is an alternant plotline. Sort of. In **_**Crushing the Coach**_**, after Lizzie goes upstairs to her room saying that all guys are jerks, Edwin goes up after her to…comfort her. T+ for slight suggestive, but I'm not going to write anything. **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lizzie?"

"Go away, Edwin!"

"No. I'm here to apologize."

"For what?"

"For Derek's words. He shouldn't have said what he did."

"He's right, though. No guy would want to go with me."

"That's not true. I'll bet any guy would. They're just… Put off by your tom-boy-ness."

"What's that supposed to mean, 'tom-boy-ness'?"

"It simply means that you don't act like a girl."

"So, if I were act like a girl, other guys would be interested?"

"Well, I can't speak for other boys but…" And he covered his mouth as if he had said something he hadn't meant to say.

"What, Edwin?"

"Nothing. I said nothing."

"Don't give me that bull shit. What did you say? Or rather, what were you going to say?"

"I was going to say that… I wouldn't mind dating you."

"Really?"

"What's not to like? You're funny, intelligent, and…" He dropped off, mumbling something.

"Edwin, did you just call me sexy?"

"Um… What… No… You're my sister. I couldn't think of you that way."

"Liar."

"Well, maybe."

"So, would you maybe want to go up to your room and find out just how sexy and girly I can be?"

"I don't know what you… Oh. Well… I wouldn't mind."

"Ok, let's go."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After Lizzie got done showing Edwin just how 'girly' she could be, she had calmed down and the two of them went back downstairs to the living room with Derek.

"Nice to see you to get along so well."

"What are you talking about? We just talked."

"Right. So it was the crowd at the hockey game that was making all of that noise?"

And with a smirck, as the game was over, he went up to his own room to leave the now non-virgin Lizzie and Edwin in the living room alone together.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: I know it wasn't that great, but please review.**

**maschan**


End file.
